


Scrumptious

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Series: Cissamione [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: Asked by Naralanis... well, not exactly asked but the basics would be Hermione with glasses.





	Scrumptious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naralanis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naralanis/gifts).



Peering above her glasses as Narcissa tip-toed into the room, Hermione smiled slightly as she put the book she had been reading down onto her lap, the covers of the bed bunched around as she glanced at the older witch.

“Long day?” She whispered, softly. The sound of her voice carried away through the dimly lighted room, the warm glow of the bulbs she had convinced Narcissa to get after a quite the close call involving a far too large pile of books tinting the room with warm and fuzzy golds that shimmered down Narcissa’s hair as she turned, a tired smile stretching her lips.

“You could say that.” She murmured, movements slightly stiff as she walked to the bed, picking the book Hermione still had on her lap. “How about you? Thought you asleep already.”

The brunette rolled her eyes at that; while it was strange for her stay up late after a long day at the Ministry clock hadn’t struck ten yet.

“I was waiting for you.” She replied, watching as Narcissa leafed through the book, brows rising in interest as she took into what definitely wasn’t a light reading with the complex diagrams displayed across the pages. “Thought you would want to talk about your first day.”

The older witcher hummed noncommittally before putting the book on the nightstand, sitting at the edge of the bed, mattress dipping ever so slowly under her weight. Still dressed on her formal robes, a slight scent of smoke clinging ever so softly on them product of the Floo Network Hermione had heard flashing on the living room mere moments prior, the older witch looked like she was the one about to pass out. Looking down, the blonde fiddled with her sleeves, tugging at the fabric in quick, practiced motions Hermione knew already were born not out of nervousness but tentativeness. Which, the brunette thought, was only fair as she had felt her rustling for quite a few hours the night prior; the possibility of a working -especially after so many years without having the possibility to do so- enough to fry the ever composed witcher’s nerves.

“I liked it, but I will probably be more talkative tomorrow morning, over a cup of tea.” Narcissa finally said, looking up from her robes, staring at Hermione’s seated form. Zeroing on the silver-rimmed glasses the brunette was wearing, a glint of mirth glimmered on her blue pupils, enough for Hermione to bit down on her bottom lip, knowing that whatever was coming was entirely her fault. “I see you finally decided to admit you needed those.”

Huffing, the brunette growled as the older woman let out a satisfied giggle; they both had had the discussion for months now; born out of the reality that more often than not Hermione would end up squinting at whatever parchment or book she was currently reading. Until today, the younger witch had dismissed the idea of glasses, shaking her head stubbornly whenever Narcissa mentioned the possibility, or the fact that the younger witch would look scrumptious downing a pair. Now, as Narcissa procured her wand from her sleeve and changed herself in a few sharp movements of her wrist, she blushed and took them off, playing with the temples, twirling them as they reflected the light in similar manner the blonde’s tresses did.

“I was curious.” She retorted as Narcissa picked up the beauty cream bottle she had on her own nightstand, its purple-colored glass quite the contrast against her pale skin. “Wanted to prove you wrong.”

Smirking ever so slightly, the older woman rose one brow, beginning to spread the cream between her hands, the scent of lilacs and gooseberries floating through the air.

“And?” She asked, voice soft as Hermione sighed and put the glasses on top of the now closed book, the movement causing Narcissa to wiggle on her place at the side of the bed, Hermione’s legs causing ripples on the fabric beneath her.

Running her fingers through her hair, the brunette shrugged, still petulant when she glanced back at the blonde, eyes rolling in a way Narcissa knew far too well already.

“You weren’t wrong.” She admitted, a slow smile spreading her lips, curving them as Narcissa let out a triumphant hum.

“I’m glad I wasn’t.” She finally said, inching closer and cupping Hermione’s right cheek with her hand, the scent of lilac only getting stronger for the younger witch. “You looked gorgeous with them.”

Dropping a quick peck on her lips, chuckling when the brunette let out an undignified yelp of being refused of a longer kiss, Narcissa let her magic take care of the remaining lighting in the room.

“Now.” She murmured, sliding between the sheets with a sleekness that Hermione still felt herself surprised for no matter how many times she did the trick. “Let me show you how much I liked them on you.”


End file.
